The purpose of this investigation will be to define classes of variables which affect abusive behavior by parents toward their children, describe operative treatment strategies, and explore the interaction between characteristics of parents and treatments which lead to discontinuation of abusive behavior. The study will investigate characteristics of parents, environmental conditions, and characteristics of treatment programs. This project is organized into three phases. Phase 1 (one year) is proposed as a preparatory period during which the following activities will be carried out: Identification and evaluation of instruments, development of liaisons with treatment agencies and individuals who treat abusing parents, identification of a sample and review of current intervention techniques. In Phase II, (18 months) the research team, composed of professionals from the fields of education, medicine, psychology, social welfare, and law, will collect and analyze data on parents, treatment programs, and the results of intervention. Dissemination and utilization will include unique educational components focused at professional, community, and public school audiences in addition to scholarly writings and other research reports. The final Phase (six months) will concentrate on dissemination of previously gathered information and generation of further research. A national conference to impart information and develop policy for the prevention and treatment of child abuse will be held. Guidelines for education parents add making results widely available will be developed as will a schema to extend the methodological findings.